


Cookies

by Fandoomed



Category: Death Note
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoomed/pseuds/Fandoomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic about a five year old L. Deals with with the origins of his drive for justice. And cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Frankly, it's mostly laziness on my part. My bestest buddie was giving my a bunch of death note feels the other day so I actually got in the mood to write. So here's a short little piece for now. I plan to upload some more hopefully soonish. But hope you enjoy!

L swung slowly on the wooden patio swing in his back yard, his toes barley reaching the ground. The weather that day seemed to match his mood. Overcast and rainy. His hair fell in his eyes and raindrops fell down his face. But he welcomed it. Rain showers were the perfect disguise for a broken person. They blended with the stream of tears. Although the rain was coming down quite steady, L could still hear the door open and the easily recognizable footsteps that could belong to only one person.

"L, there you are, I've been looking for you! Why are you sitting out here? Keep sitting out in the rain like this and one of these days you'll catch your death!" L almost felt ashamed to meet his mothers eyes. Her gasp broke his heart even more. "Your eye...it's all swollen. Did those boys..." L looked back down. He saw his mother's feet come up in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Come inside darling. You shouldn't be out here anymore." L was coaxed to his feet and led back inside the house. He stood by the door, his clothes and hair dripping. His mother returned with a fluffy white towel and rubbed it gently around his face, drying away the rain and the tears. She patted his eye gently. "Now once you get dried off we can have some cookies. I just made a fresh batch. Then you can tell your father and I what happened. Okay?" She laid the towel on top of his head and smiled at him. L smiled back. There where very few people in his life at the time that would make him smile at just a glance. While he sat at the table, his mother made up a plate of cookies and pour them each a glass of milk. As she set them down in the table, L's father walked in the dining room.

"I'm home- hey! You're having cookies without me?" He said in a joking tone. L smiled very briefly and looked up to his dad, immediately wishing he hadn't. Because he had to watch the light-hearted grin slide off his fathers face. "Oh, your eye..." Without needing to say a word both parents sat down at the table beside him. L wasn't sure why, but he still felt ashamed. As if he were the one to blame for the whole ordeal. For his parents sadness. They shouldn't need to be sad for me, he though. They were such lovely people. And they were loved by everyone. His mother was beautiful with long black hair and porcelain skin. She was half Japanese. And his father was big, strong, and charismatic Englishman. They were larger than life to L and sometimes he found it hard to even comprehend how much they really loved him. He was after all, their freaky son who, in his own mind, had not seemed to inherit any of those lovely qualities. He was just an awkward individual. A freak.

L began shoving cookies into his mouth. His mothers cookies always seemed to make everything better.

"There's nothing quite like your moms cookies is there?" His dad said with a chuckle. L nodded his head and dunked another cookie into his milk.

"L, you need to slow down or you'll choke." His mother said. L chewed slower. His father leaned forward resting his elbows in the table.

"So do you want to tell us what happened now?" L swallowed his cookie forcefully. He figured he'd have to tell sooner or later so he sighed and prepared to get it over with.

"Today those boys, the one I told you about, they were picking on another kid today. They were calling him a freak, just because he acted differently than them. They gave him the name psycho because the teachers call him troubled and he goes to a lot of therapy. But I know he's been going through some tough stuff right now. And all people can ever seem to do is give him names. So I stood up today and told those kids to stop. And they laughed and then started picking on me again. Because they hate the fact that I'm a five year old who's in secondary education. And they still think that I'm a freak too. Which I am. I've learned that the quicker I accept that the easier life will be."

L's parents exchanged looks of shock. Their brilliant little boy sat with his head hung low. He slid a cookie around on the table as if he'd lost his appetite.

"Son, I just want you to know... That I couldn't be more proud of you." L looked up at his fathers words. "A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others. And there is nothing more honorable than helping those in need, and bringing justice to those who deserve it. What you did today was right."

"And," his mother piped in, "don't ever let anyone get you down like that, at school or when you grow older. You should not be ashamed of your incredible talents. Your smarts are a gift. And one day, I believe-we believe-that you will change this world. Because you have so much potential. You are so important so don't let anyone ever make you think your not." L's head raised a little higher. Did they really think that? About him?

"Of course," his father continued, "we will be speaking to the school about these boys. Their behavior is completely unacceptable." L frowned. "Hey, remember what I said about justice. We need to make sure that those kids won't be hurting anyone else." This did make L feel slightly better.

"And you must remember that even though you are strong, you're still our little man. You shouldn't have to worry about these things at your age. You're only young once L, you must enjoy your youth. The world is only going to get a lot tougher and a lot crueler. So for now, let us be your parents. Remember that we will always be here and we will protect you to the ends of the earth." His mom ruffled his still damp hair with a smile. L smiled back.

"Ok mommy." He tried to pop another cookie in his mouth.

"Whoa sport, save room for dinner. I really have no idea how you can eat that much." His dad said shaking his head. L's mother grinned.

"One more cookie sweetie." And L was happy once again, as the love from his parents and the warmth of the cookie melted away his stresses and sorrows.


End file.
